Dreams 2pm
by Weaselandcherry
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are two friends who work at a small shop for an old man. Everything is nice and normal sometimes , but when two girls come into their lives can they get into their hearts,Deidara's playboy heart, or Sasori's shy and timid heart? Or will they get pushed away? STORY MIGHT CHANGE...SO JUST READ PWEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey HEEEEY! Well my fellow scallywagers! I WAC have a neeeew FAAANFICTION! (Wel, Dur...) . I'm back from my trip an ready to type~!**

**SO! While I was away I found the pairing of Sasosaku and I got sand struck by lightning! ^_^. I can not believe I haven't read this soner I mean common!**

**I acutally typed this with my I-Podin the car...I was SOsoSOso bored haha.**

**Anyways, herrrrrrrr it is!**

* * *

_Why the** hell** am I here again? Oh.. That's right... Deidara wanted** ice-cream. Damn you** ice-cream._

_Is she almost done? I'm going to miss my show._

I've been standing in line at Food Lion for well over 10 minutes, and in those 10 agonizing minutes I've learned a couple of things.

1. I HATE Food Lion-and will probably never come here again.

2. Girls like this are really annoying...

3. When I get out of this ridiculous situation I'm going to beat Deidara senseless.

4. Ice-cream here cost an arm and leg.

5. Did I mention I'm going to beat Deidara til he can no longer say 'yeah' or 'un' anymore.

_Uhhh... There she goes again with that annoying laugh. More like screech._ Anyway. Like I've been saying, 10 minutes- beating Deidara up- annoying girl, yea up to date? Well, okay, so all se has been doing for the past 10 minutes is, I guess, "flirting" with me . I mean if she is...she's not very good. She keeps on-I can't even say because it's too stupid! Why is she even flirting with me in the first place? She HAS a job to be doing. What if her supervisor was to come out and see this? Doesn't she care that she can get fired? Again, why ask when the answer is right in front of my face. Of COURSE she doesn't care!

" Can you-"

" HAHAHA! You are just SO funny!"

*twitchtwitch*

" Hey maybe-"

" Listen here," I said lowly," I just want my **damn** ice-cream. Just tell me how much I owe you so I can get out of here." Her eyes widened in shock.

" Uh.. uh...u-umm... Y-yea. That's $6.99."

_Finally._

I took my wallet out of my back pocket and puklled out a ten. I had change I just didn't want to spend anymore time in here than I had to. I slammed it on the counter and shovd my wallet back into my pocket.

" Keep the change."

I snatched the bag out of her hands, and started walking away.

" H-hey! You forgot your receipt!"

I keep on walking. I just wanted to get out of this place.

" So we **DON'T** have a date?!" She yelled. That made me only walk faster. I wanted to yell_ " HELL NO!"_ , but... I'm too nice.

* * *

I opened the door to Deidara and my apartment. I slammed it shut once I got inside and kicked off my shoes near the door. I can already hear Deidara drop whatever it is he was doing and runiing down the hall.

" Ooo! Ice-cream,yeah! Come to papa,yeah!" He yelled as he stalked towards me with his arms infront of him. I flung the bag at him harshly and heard him mummble an "Ow." and I walked toward the couch. I grabbed the remote from the couch and turned on the t.v to Ion.

I was the ending of my show. I glowered at the t.v screen.

Ughh! I missed it! After all that pain suffering at that damned store! That brat better eat and enjoy that ice-cream or I'll shave him bald and casterate him.

I stood there stareing at the t.v when my brainless roomate called," Hey! Sasori,yeah! You got the wrong kind of ice-cream! I wanted strawberry not _**cherry**,yeah!_" He said while walking out of the kitchen with the ice-cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. " I can't eat this,yeah." He said with a pouty face.

"_ I don't care. You better eat it!_" I hissed.

" I will not, and you can't make me ,yeah. You have to go back and get the right kind,yeah!" He said with his head tilted up, making him look snobby. There was no way in** hell** I was going back to that traumatzing hell hole. Not. Ever. If he wanted his _precious_ strawberry ice-cream then he can take his little girly self to the store. I'm not doing anything for this guy anymore unless it is a dire emergency; as in life or death. Who knows... I might not do anything about that last part...

I walked up to hin and started," _Listen here **sissy-boy**_," I poked his cheast with my pointer finger," You better eat that ice-cream or so help me I will force feed it to you with a knife."

I heard him gulp

_He better be scared..._

I moved my hand down from him.

" Y-yeah, okay. J-just c-alm down-" I grabbed the collar to his shirt.

" I _am_ calm; now eat the ice-cream,** now**." I growled.

I think he actually started to sweat, but I didn;t care. I'm ot even sure what I looked like or what expression I was giving now. From the looks of it, it must've been pretty bad for him to sweat and forget to say 'yeah' after every other sentence.

Some days I question myself. Why am I friends with this idiot? Today is**_ definitely_ **one of those days.

* * *

**HAHA! I don't know about you but I absolutly LOVED the part where Sasori called Deidara a sissy-boy. No offence Dei. fans or to Dei. himself.**

**Man...Just remembered... I have to repaint my nails... (Pink?) NO! Black of course!**

_**R.I.P Michael Clarke Duncan**_

_**Question of the day!**_

_**What's your favorite quote or speech in Naruto?**_

**My favorite is Itachi's speech when the Uchihas come and talk to Itachi about Shisui death. He makes this big speech about the Uchihas.**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about then got to you-tube and type in: Itachi's speech. It should be the first ~! if your too lazy I'l try and type it for you.**

_**Uchiha1:Let's just hope we get a lead on this soon.**_

_**Uchiha2:By the way we have our own connections inside of try and sweep this investigation under the we're gonna know about it.**_

_**Itachi: Why don't you just come out and say it? You believe I've had a hand in this don't you?**_

_**Uchiha2: Yea, that's right. Little punk.**_

_**Uchiha1: Listen Itachi,if I find you betray this clan, I want you to know, you'll pay for your wrongs.**_

_**Itachi beats them up Powpowpow. They're on the ground.**_

_**Itachi:**_**Like I said before, appearances and preconceptions arn't going to tell you anything. For intense, you made the mistake of assuming**** I'm a patient man._ The clan_. The clan. You overestimate your own abilities, with know idea, of the depth of my own, and look at you now groveling, in the dirt. Obsessed with the organization, obsessed with the clan, obsessed with our lineage. A worthless complution that enslaves us, and limits our capabilities. Leaving us to fear what you don't understand." Throws kunai at clan symbol. His dad comes."I've had enough. There's no hope left in this pathetic clan."**

**Then his dad says stuff and yea. You'd have to look the rest up. Anyways! Sorry it's so short,the chapter and spelling. I'll post another one ASAP! oh! And another chapter to 'It Just Came To Me' also. on thew weekend maybe...**

**START: Sept. 1,2012 7:30-8:00pm**

**FIN: Sept. 2,2012 7:30pm**

**UPD: Sept. 4,2012 5:20pm**

**Sayounara! Dewamata!**

**(I felt so kool typing that n.n)**

**~WAC**


	2. Chapter 2: INO

HelllloZ! Back with another chap. Hope you like it! *sigh* now that I think about it I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chap. Well! Hopefully you peoples have common sence and KNOW I. WAC. DO NOT. And. WILL NOT. Own N uT0. KAY!? So! Again ima have to assign somebody the disclaimer job...hmmmm...who should it be? O_o

Deidara: Oooo! Ooo! pick me! pick me!

hmmmm...

Deidara: ME! ME!

Uhhh...DARN! This is hard!...Hoooow booout-

Deidara: HEEEELLOOOO! DEIDARA! THIS SMEXI GUY RIGHT HERE!

Errrr...ZETSU! How bout it?!

Zetsu: Sure. Whatever

Deidara: YOU'RE KIDDING?! WHY NOT ME?! I EVEN VOLUNTEERED! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!

Zetsu go ahead.

Zetsu: WAC doesn't own NARUTO. She's too untalented to.

HEEEY!

September 7,2012 3:45pm

* * *

I don't know what his problem was yesterday. What a hag. He really needs to loosen up, that old man! Now I have cherry flavored ice-cream stuck in my mouth! And it's THE NEXT DAY!

But it's cool. I just took some money from that wallet of his and now I'm on my way to Food Lion to go and pick up some ice-cream-the right kind-strawberry!

After I ate the damn ice-cream though, I tried to talk with Sasori, and I asked him why he was so cranky, but that puppetboy didn't say anything! It's like I wasn't even there! Gosh! I HATE being ignored, he knows that. I think that's why he did it, so he could make me mad...but it's okay. I'm getting my ice-cream!

I got out of my car and locked the door after I closed it. On my way into the store I was thinking about a lot of things like: What was Sasori's problem? Why does he have such RED hair? Why does he call me brat? How could that monster make me eat cherry ice-cream? Am I wearing underwear today? (AN: What?! Why wouldn't I be wearing underwear?!- Shut it!) While thinking of all those important questions I almost didn't notice a dollar on the ground. I stopped in mid-step and my eyes widened in glee.

_YEA! Ice-cream money for my ice-cream money stash,yeah!_

I stuffed it in my pocket and continued my way inside.

When the doors opened it was like a freezer in there. No. Freezer is an understatement. I would say this is as cold as...Sasori's heart. n.n

I walked to the back of the freezer section and looked for my special strawberry ice-cream. It's only special becauseit was touched by yours turly.

Blue Bell ice-cream. The best in the whole freakin' WORLD! So creamy. So delicious and yummy. So good- speaking of good.

On the corner of my eye I spotted a very good looking blonde. I turned my head to get a better view and to say I was shocked was a understatement. She was beautiful-more than beautiful-exquiset. A true work of art. I closed the door to the freezer and was on my way to charm her but she started walking away. I frowned on the inside. She started to walk towards customer service center and In decided to pay for my stuff since the registers were next to the center. I followed and could not help but noticed how she walked. So gracefully and... angry? For some reason this girl was mad? I could hear her curse and mumble to herself. I walked up to the cash register and put my ice-cream on the moving belt. (IDK what it's called...) The chasier rung up my ice-cream and told me the price I happily pulled out Sasori's money and held it out to the chasier. Then we heard someone screaming.

" WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HERE? HOW CAN YOU JUST RUN OUT?!"

Me and the guy,Cameron,froze and turned our attention the hot yelling blond that looked like she was about to pounce on the girl behind the counter.

" I would aperciate it if you got out of my face." The girl said and glared.

" And I would aperciate it if you had what I came here for!" The blond yelled back.

I swear...you could see steam come out of the other girls' ears.

" Well," She gritted out of her teeth,"I can't help what we have and don't have."

" I know what you'll have and don't have if you don't give me what I came here for!" She growled getting closer to the girls face. I looked at Cameron and he turned his head to me. We both had looks that said 'Should we stop them?' I shrugged my shoulders. I was actually curious as to how the blond was going to do in this fight.

" Is that a threat?!" The girl behind the counter yelled back and got closer to the girls face.

" You can make what you want out of it." She growled. I saw her feet itching to jump up over that counter. I walked over towards the two girls.

" Listen here blondie. I don't know who you think you are, but you better watch who your talking to. I'm a very important person."

" HAH!" The blonde shouted," Is that why you're here? Oh don't tell me!" She made a pout," Daddy cut you off so now you have to make your own money,huh?"

The girl behind the counter growled. " Why don't you go back to the dumpster you came from!" After that I saw the blond girl lunge across the counter and I got there just in time. She had her arms out in front of her, moving them around widly, just wanting to scratch the other girls face off.

" Who do you think you are, huh?! I'll rip you apart! Where are you going you coward! Come over here!" The girl yelled. I was kindof struggling on keeping a firm grip on the girl with all of the wiggling, jumping, and raging around. I was currently holding her around the stomach, and she was small too, but still...for this tall skinny girl to hold this much strengh was pretty amazing. It wasn't my fault I was having a little trouble containting her...

Just a little...

" Clam down,yeah." I said to the girl who was raging in my arms.

" NO! Letme at her! I'll smack her sooo good!"

I pulled her away from the counter and looked around, making me get hit in the head a good couple of times.

" Hey,yeah! Watch where you're flinging,yeah!" Some people were whispering now.

" Crazy."

" Kids these days. Uncontrolable."

" See. Stay in school kids."

I laughed nervously and looked at people. " Sorry for the disturbence today. She's had a hard day...uhh... Have a great eveing!" I said and walked swiftly towards the exit with the blonde still fighting against my grasp.

" Letmego!"

" No. You're just going to go back in there and try to rip her into pieces,yeah."

" You're damn right!" She retorted. I sighed. This how I sound to Sasori?

" Look. Just clam down and I'll put you down,yeah." She stoped abusing me and felt her relax. I sighed with relief. I let my grip on her loosen and put my arms down to my side.

" Are...you. Okay,yeah?" I asked skeptically."

She turned around with her eyes casted downward.

" No, my friend. She's going to be so mad! She only uses a certain brand of reliever and it's in that store and they don't even have it there! They ran. Out." She growled the last part," And she has a big migraine, and she's really bitchy if she gets those." She mumbled

" Well...What brand,yeah?"

" Artarex." My ears perked. I have that it's in the car. I know right, you keep pills in your car? Well, I kindof have to. Sasori gets headaches all the time and he gets annoyed with not having any pain reliever with him; so I just started keep some in the car. He goes through the majority of the bottle in a month, and there's a 75 count in there. What can I say? He's sensitive.

" I...umm...acutally have some in the car,yeah."

She jerked her head up instantly. A big blush appeared on her face. I smirked inwardly.

" C-can...can I have some?" She asked shyly.

" Well, of course,yeah! Anything for someone as beautiful as you." I smiled. Her blush got deeper. " Come on."

I led her to my car, pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I leaned over the divers side to open the glovebox on the passenger seat. I pulled out a black bottle with a red lable and retreated backward. I closed the door and turned towards the blond.

" Here,yeah." I said handing it to her. She reached out for it and stoped before grabing it. She opened her mouth then closed it, then opened it again to say something.

" Thanks..." She said quietly. I smiled warmly at her. " I...really owe you big time for this." She said and smiled at me. She took the bottle and put it in her purse.

" No problem, yeah."

" Well...see you later,maybe." She tilted her head and turned around. Before she walked away my mouth blurted out," Deidara,yeah." She paused and turned around.

" Ino."

"Well, Ino. I would like to take you up on that whole " oweing me 'big time' " statement.". Yeah."

She grined and I grined back.

" Well, I guess she'll just have to wait, huh?"

* * *

End: Wed. Sept. 26,2012 8:46 p.m

WOWE! Ridiculous,huh? Look at the start then the end time! *sigh* WELL! At least it's out! And next week I'll try to post up the next 'It Just Came To Me' chapter.

I will also edit this tomorrow ( I'm rushing to get this posted)

Kuso! NO time for a question OR other things up there to make the story better...whatever I'll fix it tomorrow afternoon. Sooooo I guess you could read the chap. again...I WOULD it'd be better...

Well! For those of you I have not replied to your pms and reviews I'm sorry I'll also do that tomorrow. C=

JANE!

~WAC


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura

Start: Oct. 17,2012 sometime after 4:00

Well, ello there! Long timeish no writish? -_- Well...anyways there's an Important AN at the end of this chapter.( To me anyway probably not to you. BUT! It involves the story)

blehanfdainowjca.

Deidara: What. Was that?

T_T

Deidara: Soooo-Since Zetsu isn't here can I-

OH HEY! LOOK WHO IT IS! IS! IT'S...uhh...*thinking*-SASORI-KUN!

Sasori: 0.0

Disclaimer.

Sasori: Whatever sure. WAC doesn't own Naruto. Okay? And don't for get about the So-Called-Important-AN at the end. *smiles charmingly*

*faints*

Deidara: e_e (Prettyboy)

* * *

I sat on my bed and thought about the event that happened last week.

_I opened the door and took off my shoes slowly and tossed them to the side then locked up the door. I placed the keys on the table near the door and hung my jacket up in the closet on the otherside of the door and slowly made my way towards the couch. I floped myself on the couch, closed my eyes, and sighed. Today was very bad. I guess I could've seen it coming this morning when I woke up in 'One of Those Moods' or as Ino says 'Bitch mood'. Then I got stuck in traffic so I was late to work and I didn't have enough time to go grab coffee so I felt like a zombie. When I got to work I was informed that I was late to a meeting, that my idiot assistant forgot to tell me about. When I got to the meeting I found out that the meeting only had 5 minutes left. Hours went by and I thought the rest of the day would be fine until I accidently spilled the tomato soup I was going to eat, on myself from bumping into someone, and they didn't even say SORRY! When I went to do a checkup for a patient of mine, he kept flirting with me. I ignored it because it's not like it hasn't happened before, but when he moved his hand and touch my boob; then said " You had tomato juice", I punch him in the face. Now. Usually I wouldn't resort to such violent actions, but I guess it was because I was in 'Bitch Mood'. When people heard the...commotion from the loud mouth he got treated for his fractured nose and I got suspended. Not for the reasons I thought it was going to be though._

_" Sakura.." Tsunade, my boss sighed, " That was actually a very important person that was planning to donate to the hospital, but even if he wanted to give the money to us after...that," She waved her hand in the air," I would decline because nobody disrespects my employes like that. Even if they are important." She said. " I'll let off the hook this once because his actions were innappropriate and I have never had this sort of behavior come from you before. Do you understand? You come to me next time and I will deal with it personally." She looked at me for confermation._

_I nodded and said," Yes, I'm sorry it won't happen again Tsunade."_

_She nodded her head and smiled," Good. Now your suspended for 3 months Sakura."_

_My eyes widdend," What?! Why?! It was that sick perverts fault! I thought you said I was off the hook! And you even said it yourself, I've never displayed such actions before, it was a one time thing!" I argued._

_" Exactly. I have never had this type of behavior from you before. I think you need to take a break from work. Relax. Take some time for yourself. You deserve it." She said._

_My mouth was open. I was flabbergasted." Bu-but. What am I going to do for 3 MONTHS!"_

_She smiled warmly at me," Get to know yourself Sakura. Have fun., Your still young and believe me. It doesn't last long that's for sure."_

_I sighed." It's not like I have a choice." I muttered._

_" Nope! No you don't!"_

_" Well...could I at least finish up my work for today?" I pleaded._

_" Yes. I just don't want to see you here unless your a patient."_

_So. With that said I did every ounce of work possible because it would be awhile before I would do it agian. But I had something to look forward to when I got home._

_Sasuke._

_Today is also our 2 year anniversary. He usually doesn't come home until 7pm. I looked over the couch to look at the clock on the stove._

_5:12._

_I got up reluctantly and went to go change into some comfortable clothing to cook in. I was going to make some Italian dishes because it's Sasukes favorite becasue he absolutely loves tomatoes. I went to work immediatly._

_I can't wait to see him._

_The cooking took me less time than I expected. I got done at 6:30. I cleaned up the kitchen and fixed myself up to look nice. I did my hair and put on a purple nee length dress that was flowy._

_I went into the kitchen and moved the food to the table, and set it up. I double looked everything and sat down to wait for him to come home. I thought to pass the time._

_I thought to the first time we meet. It was a typical run in at the store. Girl and boy run into eachother. Boy helps girl get her things off the ground. Boy and girl reach for the same object and touch eachother's hand. And yea, the rest is predictable._

_I remembered the time Sasuke and I started living together. That was a year ago. I smiled. Our life was good I guess. We would both wake up go to work. I would come home and cook then clean. And Sasuke would come home and kiss my cheek, but sometimes he would come home very late because he's the Co-CEO of his familys' company. Now that I thought about it...When was the last time we had dinner together?...1 no...2 weeks ago? My smile turned into a frown._

_I haven't really thought about it, but...Sasuke never really did eat with me. That was true. I would cook and clean the make dinner for us, but he would always come home late; very rarely would he come home early. And if he was very lucky he would come home before me, but that happened only on occasions. This got me thinking really hard._

_Would he even show up on time to our anniversary dinner?_

_I had high doubts he would. This thought made my frown deeper. Last year if I remember correctly, he had forgotten my birthday. Some boyfriend. I got upset and he didn't understand why. He said it was 'Just ONE birthday.' I freaked; I mean who wouldn't, then we had this big fight. We've been having those a lot lately, about small silly things, usually because he couldn't control that smart ass mouth of his, and he'd say something wrong and make me mad, or it'd be the otherway around. He got me so mad one night I slept over at Ino's house once._

_Why was with him again? Oh. Yes, l love him._

_Right. Right? I mean. That's why I'm with him-living with him._

_**Well more like living by myself most of the time. **__I thought wryly._

_He's not even here the majority of the time. Sometimes he even sleeps at the office, and I would go to sleep alone. Really, what's the point of having a king sized bed if one person sleeps in it 75% of the time._

_That's when I made up my mind._

_I want somebody whose there for me. Someone who will be there when I fall. Somebody who will hold me close at night and tell me everything is going to be okay even when it isn't. Somebody who will be at my side 100%. _

_Clearly that person isn't-_

_I heard the door unlock. I looked at the clock._

_8:12._

_**I was in thought that long?**_

_I looked back to the door and saw Sasuke. He had his dress shirt rolled up and his tie was loose around his neck. His shoes were already placed neatly on the ground near the door. He walked towards the living room and threw his bag on couch and walked towards our room and slamed the door._

_He didn't even LOOK at me! The nerve of him!_

_I narrowed my eyes and swiftly got up and knock on the door curtly._

_" What?" He asked annoyed._

_" You come in the house today and you don't even look at me?" I stated with concealed anger._

_He opened the door swiftly and stood there with his shirt wrinkly and untucked from his pants, and his tie was off._

_" So." He said eyeing my appearance._

_" What do you me-"_

_" Where are you going?" He said refuring to my dress, with a brow raised._

_My eyes widened in shock, then narrowed them into slits. I could feel my anger rising._

_**I should've know he wouldn't remember. Why do I set such high expectations for him?**_

_I turned around curtly and walked towards the table I set up. I could hear him open the door wider so he could get out of the room. When I got to the table I gathered as much food as I could and walked towards the kitchen._

_" What...is all of this?" I heard him ask behind me._

_I scoffed under my breath and ignored him. I placed the food on the counter and returned to the table. In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke stand near the table with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed infront of him._

_I passed by him and grabbed the cups that were on the table and retreated back to the kitchen and put them back in their respected places._

_" Did you hear me? What is all this for?" He asked again, and again I ignored the question._

_I walked back over and passed him again then grabbed the plates._

_" Sakura. I'm not in the mood for your games." He growled._

_I walked past him again._

_" Stop with the bullshit. What's wrong with you?" He demanded coldly._

_I stopped at the entrance of the kitchen._

_I was so angry. He doesn't care. He didn't even remember what today was. I bet he doesn't even know his own familys' birthdays. I'd be surprised if he even knew his own-wait of course he would know it. He's selfish. Everything's all about 'Sasuke'. If it's not important to Sasuke it's not suppose to be important to anybody else. Nope._

_I'm so angry._

_The grip on the plates I had in my hand tightened. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to hurt something. I wanted to throw something..._

_Before I knew it I took one of the plates in my hand and threw it the kitchen wall infront of me. I watched as the plate shattered and its pieces scattered all around the floor. I narrowed my eyes at the broken shards all around._

_" Sakura!_

_I was about to throw the other one that was in my fist. I raised it up, but before I could Sasuke held my wrist and turned me around._

_" What the hell do you think your doing?" He sneered. I just glared at him. " Sakura, what's your problem?" He demanded. I felt his grip loosen a little. I turned my wrist and pulled hard from him then threw the plate in the same direction I threw the other plate._

_I turned swiftly on my heel to look at Sasuke who was now glaring at me becasue of my actions._

_" You. Your my problem." I sneered," Do you know why I did this?!"_

_HIs slience was taken as a 'no'._

_" I should've known you would have forgotten! Just like you did last year for my birthday too! Today was our anniversary Sasuke! Is our relationship not that important to you?! Or do you just like letting me down?!" I yelled to him._

_His eyes narrowed._

_" I even spent my precious time to cook for us today, when I clearly could have been doing something else!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_" That. That's why you've been acting the way you have from the moment I've stepped into this house? Because of this?" He sneered." You are so __serious about everything Sakura. It's not that big of a deal. You are so overdramatic and exagerate about everything."_

_" Becasue it's important Sasuke!"_

_" Clearly it must not be that important if I didn't remember." He said coldly._

_My eyes widen and my mouth was left aghast. He doesn't care? My face turned into a sneer._

_" Of course! If it's not important to SASUKE then it's not important to the world! The world revolves around good ol' Sasuke! Tell me. You don't like sugar so are you not going to let anyone else like that too? You are so full of shit Sasuke! I'm just so sick of you! You're so self centered it's ridiculously replusing to me! I've been trying to hold on to what's there and I can't anymore! You make an everyday thing a task to me and it's tiring! Your gone all the time, and we're suppose to be living together, but instead it's like I'm living by myself! Not to mention you're never here at night or for occasions. You just aren't here, and there is nothing left. Not anymore Sasuke."_

_I walked past him quickly to the door. I grabed my keys and hurriedly bent down to grab my shoes, and left out of the front door._

I sighed at the memory. I haven't talked to him since the day after that had happened. And surprisingly I'm happy now. More happy than when I was with Sasuke, I have noticed. How sad right?

I let out a humorless laugh. But before I could ponder more on this thought I heard the front door of the house open and it slam quickly. I groaned inwardly of the loudness because of my headache. I opened the door to the room and walked out slightly angered.

" Ino." I growled. But before I could pester Ino about her slaming the door, she engulfed me in a tight choking hug that I thought I was going to pass out from the about of Oxygen I wasn't receiving. She started jumping up and down and squealing like the pig she is.

" I-INO!" I chocked out.

As fast as she put me in the hug I was out. She pulled apart quickly, then put her hands on my shoulders to put me at arms lengh infront of her. She had a big grin plastered on her face.

It looked like it was painted on.

" Pig! What's with the creepy grin! Stop! And what took you so long!?" I scowled.

I regretted saying that becasue it only made her uncomfortably creepy smile only more uncomfortably creepier.

" I'll tell you allll about it Socks!"

* * *

Posted: Oct.21,2012 8:55pm

End: Oct.19,2012 4:44pm

Weird time right? I'm actually happy with this chapter :)

IMPORTANT (Sasori: Not really) AN:

Okay...sooo... if you have read my other story you would know that, that one is kindof...depressing? haha well yes. And this one is... not heh. Anyways. This one is meant to be a relaxer from the other one yano it being happy and the other being...Sad. But I'm not that great at writing funny stuff. Yano what they say. It's funny only when your not trying...and well... yes. It's hard for me. So, if you have any tips of any ideas how to make this story funny. Please. I encourge you to pm me or tell me in a review or something. I'm desperate! DX

Sasori: Told you it wasn't important. Besides. I do not do ... funny. *cringes*

Whatever. NEXT!

QUESTION OF THE DAY:

Q- Who would you like to show up in this story?

ooor

Q- What would you like to happen next?

Hmmm... I'd want ... I ... don't know... hahaha there is just so many to choose from XO but I gueeeeess...(just to be on the safe side) Sasori's parents *hinthintwinkwink*

Sasori: She's telling you thery're coming soon.

HEY!...*mumbles* Partypooper.

Haven't you noticed that in almost every Sakura fic. with another character(well the ones I read) Sasuke's character is a(Sasori: ass) meanie? T_T heard that. anyways. Don't you think it's funny how peole change his character around the most? I guess it's because he's a broken character hahaha that's what you get for going with a guy who likes wittle boy Sasuke-kun! ;D

OMJ! I JUST WATCHED THE MOST AHMAHZING VIDEO EEEVEEER! In my head I was like 'o_o No FREAKIN' WAY!' IT was so kool!n n. oh! See, I don't go on youtuber that much and when I do I always find koolest things, but I think this tops them all. it's: Team 7 Reunites-Kakashi vs Sasuke FULL video (Fan animation)

DUDE! I didn't even KNOW that you could make 'fan animations' but anyways it's really kool-even though the voices are a wittle off...esp. Sakuras'...0_o

Peace Homies!

~WAC


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I had this for a while, but hust didn't have the time to type it up. So ... enjoy and stuff.

Zetsu: WAC doesn't own Naruto, never will

But-

Zetsu: T_T don't.

*sniff*

* * *

**RECAP**

" Thanks..." She said quietly. I smiled warmly at her. " I...really owe you big time for this." She said and smiled at me. She took the bottle and put it in her purse.

" No problem, yeah."

" Well...see you later,maybe." She tilted her head and turned around. Before she walked away my mouth blurted out," Deidara,yeah." She paused and turned around.

" Ino."

"Well, Ino. I would like to take you up on that whole " oweing me 'big time' " statement.". Yeah."

She grined and I grined back.

" Well, I guess she'll just have to wait, huh?"

" Pig! What's with the creepy grin! Stop! And what took you so long!?" I scowled.

I regretted saying that becasue it only made her uncomfortably creepy smile only more uncomfortably creepier.

" I'll tell you allll about it Socks!"

* * *

**At the same time.**

I was currently working on one of my dolls. She was a true beauty if you ask me. She has long brown hair in a braid, with a big purple dress; big chocolate brown eyes with long black eyelashes.

I was making her shoes when I heard the front door open to Deidara's and my condo.

I paid no attention to it though.

Why make nosie when I am perfectly fine with how it is now. Quiet.

I continued to work. That is... until the door to my room flew open in the speed of light. I paused momentarily.

" Sasori! Guess what,yeah?" I head Deidara ask extra cheerfully.

I continued to work.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._

I knew doing that would be pointless; he hates being ignored with a burning passion. So, I decided to amuse him.

" What?" I asked uninterested.

" I talked to a girl,yeah!" He said with that, still, extra happy voice.

I mentally sighed." Congratulations. Now that you have achieved your life goal would you mind leaving. I like it better when you are_ not _here." I retorted.

I heard him huff," Nooo. That's not what I meant! I mean I ta-well not talked-Imean we did talk but-well... Imean I-"

_Gosh this kid._

" Just spit it out." I hissed and spinned around in my turning chair to face the brat.

" Well," He scratched his head awkwardly," I talked to her and stuff because she was acting crazy and so I brought her outside and she told me that she couldn't find her friend's brand of pain reliever so, then I told her I had some in the car-because you always get headaches, then she asked if she could have some, so I gave her the bottle and we started talking; then we grabbed some lunch and I said " hey wanna go out to dinner sometime", and she said "yea sure", then I said " okay, I'll see you Sunday 7:00," and here I am now,yeah!" Deidara said hurriedly in one breath.

" Wow..." I said .

" Yeeeah..." Ino said dreamily.

" Sooo... What's he look like?" I asked.

" Oh! Well, he also had blond hair and blue eyes-oh! His blue eyes are soooo to die for!" Ino said and gave a little squeal. I flinched backwards from the loudness.

_And she wonders why I call her 'Pig'._

" Okay... well, I'm really happy for you Pig." I said and gave her a smile.

Her face lit up even more-if that was even possible-and said,  
Now that I found the most ahmazingist guy_**ever**_, we need to find _you_ a guy!" She stated.

I just wanted to bang my head against a wall-faceplam myself-gouge my eyes out-something!

Ino always says this. It's not thst I don't want a boyfriend-because that would be wonderful, but... the people she picks dor me... I don't know... kindof ruined the male species' image for me. I went on aproximentaly 20 blind dates. Now, I know waht you're thinking. " What the hell?! 20 blind dates?!" And " You'd have to be crazy to go on that many!" And " Blah blah blah.", but... What can I say? I like free food, and not mention I did kindof wanted a boyfriend at time. So you could've said I was a_ little _desperate. Or a lot...

The first one I went on went really well. That was until well ... let's not get into that now...That's a WHOLE nother story.

But let's just say I have a _pretty_ good reason why I won't let her pair me up with anyone anymore. I rather eat broken glass and be chased by a grizzly bear than go on anymore dates. She would have to durg me and tie me up in order for me to go!

I sighed.

" Ino. I told you, no more blind dates and setting me up!" I said sternly.

" What?! Why not!" She said with a pout.

" Because," I go up off the couch and made my way to the kitchen," your picks always turn out horrible and leave me mentally damaged for life." I heard her follow behind me.

" What! That is sooo not true forehead! Kevin wasn't that bad!"  
I turned towards her and saw her with her hands on her hips." He brought his friends on the date and I ended up paying. For all them!"

She scratched he head and smiled nervously.

" Yeeea... sorry about that... but-!"

" Nope! Not going to happen!" I turned around and got and got a cup out of the cabinet and ran it under the faucet.

I leaned on the counter and took a sip of water, then looked at Ino. SHe standing there bitting the inside her mouth and was looking off the side. That was her "Thinking Face". I stood there for 3 minuts or so until I saw that lightbulb go off over her head. She turned towards me and said," Allen! Allen wasn't that bad!" She said confidently. I slapped my hand in my face and put down my cup.

" He said I was beautiful... second to his mom. MOM! What guy says that?!" I walked past her and down the hall.

" Will!" She yelled.

" Girlfriend!" I yelled back.

" Shaw!"

" Talks to himself!" I yelled as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

" Collin!" She yelled.

I shivered at the thought. " Druggie!" I yelled threw thre door.

* * *

I took a big gulp of air in from my long speech and looked at Sasori. It was like he was frozen. I wanted to go over and poke him in the face just to see if he was alive and breathing. I ws about to until I heard a intake of breath.

_Was that a gasp?_

I looked at him in questioningly for a second then grined. He looked at me and...is...is he_** glaring **_at me?! What for?!

" What?" I asked.

" You... you gave her the bottle?" He asked.

_Bottle?...What is he talking about?_

" Bottle? What bottle?" I said confused.

" How could you give her the bottle?" He said with a monotone.

_I'm so confused._

" What bottle are you talking about, Sasori?" I asked.

He sighed," You are such an idiot." He stated. I frowned at his little comment." My medicine bottle. The one with_ my _pills. The one I bought with_ my _money, and you go and give it to some girl you just meet.?"

_That's what he's talking about?! A stupid medicine bottle?! I swear I'll-!_

" I'm hurt! YOu don;t een care that I meet someone? I'm hurting. Right here, Sasori!" I pouted and pointed to my heart.

" Of course not. I do not care about your affairs." He said smartly. " But you better get my pills back." He said darkly.

" All you care about are your! Your a druggie!_** YOU DRUGGIE! **_That's it! No more pills! Everything will be cured with herbs! O'Naturaaal!" I stated firmly with a nod.

" No. You better get them back or else Barbie."

" Humph! You can't tell me what to do!" I pouted ,crossed my arms, and looked away.

" Oh can I not?" Sasori replied darkly. I looked infront of me and there he was. Scissors in hand with that evil glint in his eyes.

I gulped. I shuffled backwards towards the door,but then he leaned over me, shut the door and locked it. He was grinning... He really shouldn't do that.

* * *

End: Nov. 25, 2012 Sunday 10:02am

Posted: Dec. 8, 2012 Saturday 8:10pm

Hey guys sorry I just got a chance to post this chapter. My internet's down.

I'm at my father's house that is the only reason why I'm doing this. Also! Sorry it's a little shorter than my others, if it seems that way. Anyway I'll make it up to you guys by making it even LONGER on! And it'll also be apart of my readers( that's you) Christmas present! YAY! ( OR WILL IT?)

Question! n.n

Q: What did you ask for, for Christmas?

OMJ! I'm soooo cited! Okay I asked for money and yeah... that's it, but my mom was like " That's all you want?!" So I thought and thought and found the PERFECT gift for me! A SASORI PUSHIE! I was sooo excited Then I looked it up and everything but couldn't find a good one-so then I was like " HEY! DEATHNOTE!" SO I'm getting and L Plushie! Ahhhh! So excited! I fell like I'm the only one who doesn't have a plushie! But now I will get one! ( or possibly TWO! Ehehe!)

OKAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)  
Until next time!

~WAC

* * *

Deidara: (O.O ) Good she's gone. Okay. Let's talk. PLEEEEEASE love me!

Sasori: No one loves you and never will.

Deidara: YOU love me!... right?

Sasori: e_e ...suRe...

Deidara: ... o_o

Sasori: T_T

Deidara: IKNEWIT!

Sasori: I'm leaving. *leaves*

Deidara: Wait! NOOOOO! I LOVE YOU TOO!

3


End file.
